(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination hand washer and back scrubber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination hand washer and back scrubber to be employed in the cleansing of the body of a person.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art for cleansing the body of a person and more particularly, the back of a person during bathing. These devices usually take on the configuration of an elongated strip of fabric having a sponge material on at least one side. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,367,747 to Keplinger and 2,154,831 to Booharin. These patents disclose an elongated strip of fabric having transverse sponge strips on one side, the sponge strips of Booharin being substantially perpendicular to the lateral edges of the elongated strip and the sponge strips of the Keplinger being askew to the lateral edges of the elongated strip.
Further, other prior art devices utilize, alone or in conjunction with the sponge members, various types of abrasive members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,831 to Booharin discloses alternating abrasive and sponge members, the abrasive members being the the form of comb-like projections, hemispherical members or cylindrical members. Other patent utilize brushlike abrasive members alone on one side of an elongated strip of fabric. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 799,799 to Moseley, 1,473,315 to Poiriea and Swiss Pat. No. 307,131 to Wiesendanger.
Lastly, only one patent was found which utilizes a transverse elastic hand strap attached to the lateral edges of the elongated strip in order that a user can place his hand therein for using the back scrubber as a hand wash cloth or brush. U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,315 provides a hand strap for such a use. This patent discloses a bath and massage brush having bristles attached to one side of a short fabric strip, the ends of the fabric strip having snaps thereon. When the device is intended to be utilized as a back scrubber, extension strips, having corresponding snaps on one end and rings at their opposite ends are attached to the ends of the fabric strip by means of snaps. When the device is intended to be utilized as a hand washer, the extension straps are removed from the fabric strip and the ends of the fabric strip are folded around under the hand strap and secured to one another by means of the snap fasteners.